catgfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3: treasure hunt
treasure hunt '''is the 3rd comic in the series and is the first part of a comic series where newt, geno, dual and tzz go on a treasure hunt for some "phat loot". It is worth noting that geno, dual and tzz were all introduced in this episode. It is also worth noting that there's 3 parts and we didnt know when we first wrote the article haha. Plot '''Part 1: the episode starts in the time right before episode 2 ends, with newt falling down the hole left by zay. after falling down for a while, he finds an opening to a tunnel and rides his teb down it. at the end of the tunnel, geno is seen digging more of it. we then see a zoomed-out picture, which shows he's just digging some balls haha. newt then asks geno if he can help him out, geno says "for sure" and gets them both out. after they get out of the hole, they see tzz and dual arguing about what way "up" is on a map. they ask them why they're making so much noise, only for dual to respond by being relieved that someone else can convince tzz that he's stupid. tzz then shows newt the treasure map, then asks newt & geno if they can help them on their quest after walking for a while, tzz and dual start obnoxiously joking about how bad they are at league. this causes newt to get angry, vibe check slap geno with teb, and tie everyone up together. he then skates away and the episode in left on a cliffhanger. Part 2: part 2 starts with a shot of tzz, geno and dual all tied up with each other. after a back and forth, a flaming frog (link to frog idk how to do that) comes in from above and slams into our group. with the fire snapping the ropes, the newly made group goes on their separate hunt for the treasure. we then cut to newt, who realizes he can just cut through the forest. through here, he encounters grh and rose, who, upon hearing on his venture for phat loot, join him. we cut again to tzz's group, who comes across the small house. tzz, dual and frog immediately dismiss it, but a mirror catches geno's eye and he decides to take it out of pure hobo instinct. not long after, the group gets to the river. while the group is worried about crossing it, tzz reassures them and makes them a ph cannon to cross. unfortunately for them, the cannon utterly blows, and frog (the first and last to enter the cannon) is sent into the river. they then make a bridge and cross like regular people. following those events, newt and grh have already gotten to the treasure. upon opening the chest, the two find tzz's better league skills, a disc and a pair of gauntlets. newt decides to take the disc, and grh decides to take the gauntlets. we cut to tzz's group, who've made it to the boss. realizing he is asleep, they all decide to sneak past him. however, geno farts and the stench is so bad that it awakens the boss, setting up the climatic ending for part 3. Part 3: This too Trivia & Extra Info * there are some secrets alluded to in the episode, one of which is when newt references :ska: :teb: :oard:, which shows that teb is only one part of skateboard and the other pieces might come into play later on * in pt 1, there's a cool chicken on the treasure map hell yeah * in pt 2, frog was to be sent to his death via waterfall after being shot into the river, but a mysterious force picks him up before he falls. * in pt 3, there is a real tubby raichu in the shot that geno is shot up into the skies * oh there is haha thats nice :)